1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meat-fat substitute, and in particular relates to a meat-fat substitute having low calories, and the appearance and taste/texture of original fat, wherein the meat-fat substitute is thermo-irreversible.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clinical research verifies that fat, saturated fatty acid, cholesterol, etc. in one's diet relates to weight gain, type II diabetes, cardiovascular disease and some cancers. The World Health Organization (WHO) suggests that the daily dietary intake of fat should be present in the amount of 15-30% of total caloric intake, wherein saturated fatty acid should not be more than 10%, trans fatty acid should be lower than 1%, and cholesterol should be lower than 300 mg. However, the fat content of common meat products are generally between 20-50%.
In order to solve the problem of excess fat contained in meat products, there have been many technologies related to the formation of a low-fat meat product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,973 discloses that one or more dextrin (glucose equivalent of each is less than 20) are embedded in sodium alginate, gum, pectin or a konjac gel matrix to manufacture an animal fat substitute. However, an initial step for mixing each raw material mentioned above needs to be performed at 73-95.
JP Patent Publication No. 2003-204772 discloses that colloid particles composed of water, fat, collagen hydrolyte and a polysaccharide thickener are mixed with a sausage composition, and then mixed with konjac gel to improve the chewing texture for low-fat sausages.
However, the above mentioned technologies have the problems of minute and complicated forming process and/or not low enough fat content for products, and shape change at high temperatures. Therefore, a novel substitute for the fat found within meat is needed, wherein the meat-fat substitute has the advantages of a simple process, low calories, low fat and shape consistency at high-temperature cooking.